Promise
by Clio111
Summary: What if Eiji realizes his feelings for Ryoma when they are at the airport, seeing Ryoma off for America? What if Fuji knew about Eiji's feelings? Will it be too late?


Promise

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis!**

**A.N: **_Hey all, It's Clio111 again! And I'm here with another one-shot! This is my third story online and I hope you like it, I also hope you guys review. This time It's a little bit different, instead of it being a RyomaxFuji story I decided to try a RyomaxKikamaru story. _

_Now I want to thank you for clicking on my story!^^ Hope to see you guys soon!~_

**Summary: **_What if Eiji realizes his feelings for Ryoma when they are at the airport, seeing Ryoma off for America? What if Fuji knew about Eiji's feelings? Will it be too late?_

* * *

><p>Kikamaru frowns walking up to the Seigaku regulars holding onto a present closely to his chest. Today is the day their little baby will be leaving them. To go to America. Kikamaru shakes his head quickly scolding himself. "Don't be selfish!" He yells to himself mentally. He frowns even more. He didn't want <em>his<em> ochibi to leave him. He didn't even want to be in the airport right now. He couldn't believe that Ryoma was really leaving. How could the baby leave the team? When the nationals were just around the corner! He couldn't believe it. Ryoma's dream was to win the nationals, not go to the U.S. Open! "Take a deep breath, Eiji." He thinks to himself taking a deep breath.

"Kikamaru." Fuji says with is usual smile on his face, "Why don't you say goodbye? Or better yet tell him. Tell him about your feelings for him." Fuji tilts his head to the side, showing a real smile. Kikamaru shakes his head quickly scowling.

"No! I can't! I won't either!" Kikamaru yells with his eyes watery, "How can I? I can't, I just can't! He doesn't see me that way, a-and I don't see him that way either!" A small tear rolls down Kikamaru's cheek. Fuji frowns immediately opening his eyes.

"Kikamaru, how come? You love him yes. Even Tezuka is holding back his feelings, because of you. We all love Ryoma, one way or another. And truth to be told, we think he likes _you _not us. He lets _you_ hug him, right? If any of us tried he wouldn't let us. So please, just go tell him now, before _I_ do." Fuji threatens looking up at Kikamaru.

"N-No don't!" Kikamaru yells blushing. He knows everyone has a crush on him, he also knows they chose him to be the one with a chance. He also knows that Fuji has a huge crush on his Ochibi too.

Fuji smirks at Kikamaru and winks, walking towards Ryoma. Fuji leans down and whispers softly into Ryoma's ear. Ryoma's face immeditaly flushes red and nods.

Ryoma turns his attention to Kikamaru and smirks. He walks over to Kikamaru and tilts his head to the side, pouting.

"Ne, senpai?" He starts looking up at him, "Why haven't you said goodbye?"

"I just...don't want you to go, Ochibi!" Kikamaru admits looking down at his feet, "I don't want you to leave me..."

"Senpai." Ryoma says sighing softly, "Listen, I won't be gone forever you know. I'm just leaving for a few months to win a tennis competiton. As soon as I win this I can beat him." Ryoma smirks rolling his left shoulder, "Shouldn't take long at all.." He replies cockly.

"You are too cocky for your own good, Ochibi." Kikamaru says laughing, "So, you will come back?" Kikamaru suddenly blushes, "What d-did Fujiko say to you, nya!"

"Fuji-senpai just told me a little secret." Ryoma replies shrugging his shoulders carelessly, "Nothing important." Kikamaru pouts pulling Ryoma into a hug.

"Noooooo! Tell me what Fujiko said! Please!" Kikamaru begs, giving Ryoma his best puppy dog look. Ryoma shakes his head closing his eyes.

"No." Ryoma smirks, "Senpai, why does it really matter? Afriad that it has something to do with you? Or maybe you thought Fuji was going to admit his feelings to me..." Ryoma taps his finger on his chin, "What would it be?"

"I-I guess both." Kikamaru whispers letting more tears fall down his cheek, "Y-You just make me so sad! You won't tell me what Fujiko said!" Kikamaru looks down whispering, "A-and you are leaving me..."

"Senpai, I won't be gone for long. I'm just leaving for a few months." Kikamaru tightens his grip around Ryoma. and burries his head in Ryoma's hair.

"R-Ryoma?" Kikamaru whispers, "W-what if you and me...dated? I-I love you, a-a lot."

"I know." Ryoma replies smirking, "I love you too."

"Y-You do?" Kikamaru exclaims happily, "Lets make a promise! A promise that you will come back to me, and we will get our first date..." Kikamaru loosens his grip, "Promise?"

"Promise." Ryoma promises standing on his tippy toes and placing his lips over Kikamaru's. Kikamaru's eyes widen before they close and kisses back.

"W-what was that for?" Kikamaru asks after breaking the kiss.

"A kiss, to seal the deal." Ryoma explains smiling.

"All passengers for flight A to America gate is opened, please start boarding. Repeat, all passengers for flight A to America's gate is opened."

"I-I guess you have to go." Kikamaru whispers looking down.

"Eiji." Ryoma whispers placing a soft kiss on Kikamaru's cheek, "I promise to be back soon."

Ryoma turns on his heel, leaving his crush, his lover, and his friend.

"Until then, nya." Kikamaru whispers, smiling softly.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So what do you think of it? Hopefully you liked it! I feel kind of bad though...well. I hope to see you guys soon!~ And I hope you will enjoy it! And I know it's <em>a lot<em> shorter then my usually ones...but I can't really think of anything else to write for it...Maybe I will rewrite it later...Or maybe you guys will want a sequel? For when Ryoma comes back?  
><strong>

**~Clio111**


End file.
